Chou-Chou
Chou-Chou is the self-proclaimed "Ultimate Undisputed God of the Universe" She has seven different forms and each of her forms either has an ornament in her hair or a hat. She is one Sherria Amicus' of oldest friends. The word Chou-Chou name comes from a French, meaning a hair tie or scrunchie. Despite her name's spelling, it is pronounced "Shushu". }} style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Gender Female |- } style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Birthday May 1st, 2194 |- } style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Blood Type AB |- } style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Laterality Ambidextrous |- } style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Guardian Japanese Keelback |- } style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Weapon Chemicals / Puppet |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#DC143C; color:#FFFFFF;" | Personal Details |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Status Alive |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Birthplace Somewhere in France |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Alias Ultimate Undisputed God of the Universe Beautiful Undisputed Goddess |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Occupation Teacher and Conqueror |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Hobby Doll making, Experimenting and, Mahjong |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Favorite Food Sweetened Kombu and Japanese Food in general |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Family Sherria Amicus - Close Friend/Enemy Dai-sensei - Fellow Co-worker Валентина (Valentine) - Adoptive Daughter Sigma - Student Victoria Amicus - Student |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#DC143C; color:#FFFFFF;" | Appearance |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Hair Color Varies Between Each Form, but normally Blonde |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Eye Color Varies Between Each Form, but normally gold |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Height 169cm (5'7") |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Bust 99cm (39") |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Cup 69 I-cup |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Bust Volume 2761.8ml |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Waist 55cm (22") |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Hips 88cm (35") |- style="background-color: #DC143C; color: #ffffff" Weight 48kg (105.8 lbs) |- |} Info Her 'Goon Squad Rebirth' ability lets anything that falls for her become her loyal goon and join her squad, while 'Form Change' lets her change physical forms. Personality in Teacher Form Appearance in Teacher Form Her nationality and language is French. She has blonde hair and white skin. Her body is slender, beautiful, and she has a generously endowed and sexily curvaceous body. Her dress gave an image of an ideal girl from a picture book looked like a scientist/Princess. The dress is made of countless thin membranes placed one on top of another with her body lines clearly visible (compare with Carissa). The only thing out of appearance was figure-hugging leggings and compression sports bra binding to her breasts and legs; it seemed like a diving suit that lay at the core of her elegant dress. After being saved by Carissa, she now has the ability to reconstruct her body via having someone use the proper amounts of ingredients. However, if the one that is going to reconstruct her gets the amount incorrectly, strange results can happen, for example, like what happened with Carisaa, where Cendrillon, though alive and well, was in the form of a young girl, with an age somewhere between 12 or 13. Fetish Affinities =Ego Affinity= Ego Affinity is known for calling herself an 'ultimate undisputed god majin' clues people in on how selfish and confident she is. She's chosen to conquer the 7 Worlds because she thought they were pretty. Her base personality, Ego, is quite selfish, short-tempered and finds most things to be annoying. Since she lacks long-term memories, she finds most things to be pretty amazing, believes what she's told, and has a certain innocent quality to her worldview. She will yell at her goons, but she's more or less kind. She loves the hot springs. She built a gigantic one in the middle of her airship and soaks in it whenever she gets the chance, although she prefers large groups instead of soaking alone. =Sadist Affinity= She is tall and busty with long red hair reaching down to her thighs and pink eyes. She usually wears a dominatrix style outfit which is mostly mauve and gold and has adornments that look like a pair of angry eyes. The outfit itself consists of thigh-high boots, fishnet stockings, a garterbelt, hot pants, a belt, a coat with long tails, a pair of earrings and long, fingerless gloves. Personality wise, she is a pure sadist who loves to torture her male victims with her voluptuous body to the point where they would burst and enjoy it saying things like "I'll tease you until you burst. I hope you last until morning!". Incidentally she is also the most violent and enjoys watching people suffer under her otherwise if someone wants to be tortured by her of their own free will, for her it takes out all the fun. This strong personality has won over the heart of Princess Andy when her body was taken over by the Demon Lord of Scorching World after finding out that her type is a woman of 20 something with long dark hair and two Double-E breasts. She toyed with the desires of Soul SkyNet when she wore a bikini that did not cover anything up but rather hold things in place as such she won him over. Since then Andy, on occasion, begs Chou-chou to change into this form when possible. She does not comply with this as it makes her feel uncomfortable. Despite her appearance she hates spicy food and loves sweets. However woe befalls those who know her secrets. Leaving them to be either strangely attracted or severely terrified. =Masochist Affinity= Chou-Chou in her Masochist form. In this form she has blue hair and yellowish grey eyes that often tear up. She mostly wears a collar to signify how badly she wants to be teased or tortured and a blue hairband that is tied unevenly. In terms of attire she wears a blue baby-doll dress with a thigh-high hem, and a white overdress tied with blue ribbons, black stockings and blue and white shoes. Both the collar and a belt buckle have the infinity symbol of Chou-Chou's design. Her hairband is tied very unevenly, her "antenna" hair humorously makes the tie seem even. Personality wise, she is Chou-Chou's timid personality. The very opposite of Chou-Chou's sadist form. This form of Chou-Chou actually wants to be bullied. Anytime someone talks to her she apologizes by saying "sorry" and is even intimidated by the Shampuru. She would often feel ecstasy when someone calls her names and she hates people who treat her with kindness and compassion. =Tsundere Affinity= Her physical appearance consists of an average bust, brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair is tied in pigtails by two black ribbons so one could guess she has waist-length hair. Her outfit is near similar to that of a black baby-doll waitress dress with yellow buttons, wears orange wristbands with black frills thigh high black boots with orange heels and orange straps with white frills and the infinity symbol and a garterbelt. Part of the skirt of the dress is cut to reveal her thighs. Also, her collor is tied with a black string and has the same infinity adornment. Personality wise, she is Tsundere, meaning she is difficult to read by saying things she does not mean most of the time. Tsundere comes from TsunTsun or "aloof/irritable" and deredere "love struck". This means she'll seem irritable and angry, while her actions might be kinder. Often saying things like "It doesn't have to be you!" or "I don't care, idiot!" to the target(s) of her 'deredere' side. Aside from this rude behavior she likes children though she does not want anyone to know that fact. On Heavy Metal World, she changes into this form and commands that the Dimensional Lord, who was considered the Demon Lord, stop his countdown. Dees Vanguard, the hero, fought with Chou-Chou over this logic: Chou-Chou wanted to make it her peon but Dees wanted it destroyed. This argument became a proverbial in a tug of war between the two stubborn girls. This caused the Dimension Lord to overload as it was confused about which orders to follow. Chou-chou won in the end and made the Dimensional Lord her Goon thanks to this form. Also because she used her other forms in the first five worlds, this was the only one left to use. =Graceful Affinity= Chou-Chou in her Graceful form. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has her hair with a white ribbon. She wears a shoulderless indigo and white kimono with long coattails, a pair of sleeves tied by yellow fibers tied around the wrists and elbows. She wears indigo leggings barely reaching her knees, white socks and indigo sandals. Chou-Chou also considers this her "boring personality" Personality wise, she is very graceful and elegant, and speaks in a soft tone. She is often a stickler for rules and etiquette and will often prepare a tea ceremony in order to explain things. In Scorching world, like Masochist, she specificaly peons Flaya because she wears a shrine maidens outfit (one of Elkas main weaknesses) like Tsukika. Elka is overjoyed and accepts her proposal to be her peon. Then switches to Masochist to peon Alys. =Ditz Affinity= Chou-Chou in her Ditz form. In this form She has thigh-long, wavy, blond with pink highlighted hair, blue eyes and a fair bust size. The front of her hair has two curls on both sides and an ahoge on top Her outfit consists of a white dress over an orange dress with the collar tied with an orange string and an orange girdle tied with white strings, along with white boots with orange heels. The front of her dress is torn revealing the orange underdress so it is tied with the same infinity symbols Chou-Chou always wears. She also appears to be wearing a pair of cufflinks resembling the same infinity symbol. Personality wise, she is a ditz true to form. She will often stare off into space during an important conversation and have no clue what is going on around her. She will often say things like "What should I do? Should I walk around?" or "It was over before I knew what was going on." In short, she is the stereotypical dumb blonde who is lost in her own little world. In Aqua World, Chou-Chou used this form to subdue the Demon Lord who was cold and half asleep. She offered to warm him with her body, tried to coerce him into sleeping with her and she tried to play cute with the demon. She also told him that if he became her peon he can leave Water Water world and go to warmer places. He eventually submitted to Chou-Chou's ditzy behavior and became her peon but became a Shampuru unlike Alys, Shirogane and Andy. =Genki Affinity= Chou-Chou in her Hyper form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her green form. In this form she has green hair she wears in pigtails and red eyes with giant sparkles indicating how excited she always is. Her outfit consists of hair ties with her infinity symbol, a three layered shirt of white light and dark teal, giant baggy pants with suspenders, black and white striped socks, and white shoes with black soles. Personality wise, she is hyper true to form, like a five year old that has had too much sugar and who just wants to do nothing but play and she plays rough. She also hates sitting around and is very impatient. In Tree World, after defeating Sharuru, whose power as a demon lord had awakened in large part to Belleria, Chou-chou transforms into this form after hearing that Sharuru likes girls who are like her sister, Welsh. Chou-Chou puts on some clothes that look like Welsh's and she does a hero pose in order to bring Sharuru back to her senses. However Sharuru says it's not exactly like Welsh and Welsh gives her some pointers on how the hero pose is done. After a few tries, Chou-Chou finally gets it right and makes Sharuru laugh saying it's like there are two Welsh's. After successfully curbing the demon lord power in Sharuru, Chou-Chou makes Sharuru Cocott her peon. =Terse Affinity= She has long, lilac hair reaching down to her ankles, yellow eyes, and wears a gothic lolita outfit with a black maid cap. The outfit itself is a black, purple and white sleve-less dress with long black slevee-like attachments on her arms and black and purple shoes. Her antennae is seen going across her face being held down, by the cap. She also has a stuffed Shampuru plush toy she carries around with. She has a sharp tongue and quiet personality. She does not talk much but when she does, she berates people. Some even think of this as a turn-on. However, she does like to get involved in conversations but never actually joins in. In Luna-Luna world she peons the demon lord Blanca (as he's part masochist) by becoming Terse Chou-Chou and insulting him, after defeating him when Belleria tries, and fails, to make him her minion. She does this to prevent him from dying and because he likes gothic lolita girls who berate people, including himself. =Cutesy Form= Background In Middle School she wasn't planning on becoming an evil mage/unethical scientist who vivisects for fun (even a girl with Dissociative Identity Disorder who is a GOD), she was actually from a good majin clan. Ever since her first year of Elementary school she had been training to become a mage. Her teacher in Middle School was a kind male University graduate. Every day she was training and under a lot of pressure from her parents, the stress built up. Her teacher was a sort of 'oasis' for her. He would listen to her talk about pointless things, etc. He was a 'special existence' to Chou-Chou. In her second year she talked to the teacher about her plans after Middle School. She reveals her family’s mage secret for him to keep as a secret. Upon receiving this information her teacher then attacked her, revealing to be an evil main. This caused Chou-Chou to snap, she doesn't remember a thing that happened after that other than a blood stained teacher's face. She says if she hadn't met that evil ninja she might've just been a normal Middle School student. She was thrown out of her home because of this act, her parents didn't even listen to her pleas. Betrayed by people and disowned by her parents she wandered the streets, where she is confronted by a woman who offers her the option to join Foo Fighters, stating that "The past doesn't matter, Foo Fighters welcomes anyone." }} Powers Goon Squad Rebirth- *Peon Based Power Replication- *Loyalty Empowerment- Indomitable Will- Form Change- Personal Probability Unification- Enhanced Self-Resurrection- Transcendent Mage Physiology- Alternate-Selves Contacting- Potion Creation- Automation- Powers Pertaining to The Fetish Affinities Elemental Manipulation- *Ice Manipulation- *Air Manipulation- *Electricity Manipulation- *Fire Manipulation- *Earth Manipulation- *Gravity Manipulation- *Light Manipulation- *Creation Magic- Puppetry- *Bodyguard Power- Dark Fire Manipulation- Speedster Physiology- Enhanced Cuteness- Possessions The Philosopher's Stone- Weapons Other Skills Chou-Chou's Spells Laevateinn Ligar Bomb Fimbulvetr Master and Servant Contract Master-retainer Contract Magic is a spell used by Sherria Amicus and Chou-Chou. Description Purpose The spell aims to form a master-retainer contract which unites two people, making the two aware of each other's locations and emotions. However, that's only a side effect of the spell, as the real purpose of the spell is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty, and disobedience would cause an effect. Activation It was stated by Sherria that in a full moon, this Magic can be used and it can also negate the contract as well. Upon activation, a large circle with a star inside of it, decorated with ornate designs will appear. The one who will take the role of the "master" will chant a spell, and a Magic circle would come out of the master's hand, while the other one, who takes the role of the "slave" (subordinate) has to perform the "kiss of devotion" on the said circle, and that would establish the contract. Effect Should the subordinate rebels or shows any kind of disobedience, a curse would activate, manifesting a retainer-mark, and it would appear on the neck of the subordinate, materializing as an aphrodisiac that increases the subordinate's sexual desires. Once the subordinate is under the curse, the master has to make his subordinate "obey" by touching his subordinate's body and make her submit to pleasure. Contractees Chou-Chou's Theme Limits People with Undying Loyalty have more resistant to her Goon Squad Rebirth. Trivia *The Affinity Idea came from a game I played recently... *Валентина (Valentine) is the name of one of my friends girl *Her Cute form is called Natural by Dai-sensei. *Bipolar Chou-Chou wears pigtails similar to other characters with the same qualities. These include the ecchi character Kaoru Okisaba, Kagamii Hiragi from Lucky*Star, and Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia. *While known as "Bipolar", she doesn't often exibit any real symptoms of Manic/Depressive cycles. It is mostly likely a poor attempt at explaining Tsundere.